When the Wisper of the Heart Returns
by fanservice-chan
Summary: Haru has been hung up on the Baron ever since the day they first met. And now, two years later, Haru has the chance to see him again. How will our heroine tell the fearless cat the she loves him?
1. The Crossroads

"_Baron, I have something I want to tell you."_

_The Baron did not turn around or make the slightest movement. He just looked out his window of The Cat Bureau. _

"_I- I love-"_

_The Baron slightly turned his head to Haru, just barley looking at her. His crimson eyes stared at her ever so slightly. Haru was paralyzed by the Baron's gentle stare. Right there, Haru's mind went blank._

Haru's eyes snapped open. It was a dream. Just a dream. Well, not just _a_ dream, there had been _many_ others like it. But this one was different; it seemed too real to be a dream.

"Haru! Come on, you don't want to late for school!" her mother called from downstairs.

Haru sighed and reluctantly dragged herself from her comfortable bed.

School hadn't been very productive. Haru had been hung up on her dream all day. Even when her teacher had called on her, she didn't seem to even acknowledge him.

"Haru!"

The sudden appearance of a voice snapped Haru from her thoughts and she looked up in the direction of the voice. She starred up at her friend, Hiromi, who was leaning over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You have been out of it all morning. You aren't still hung up on Machida, are you?"

"Absolutely not!" Haru exclaimed. She had forgotten all about Machida a long time ago. Now she was hung up on a different special someone.

"Then what's bothering you?" Hiromi asked, as she sat in the chair next to Haru. "I have known you a long enough time to know when something is bothering you."

Haru didn't speak, getting lost in her thoughts once again.

"It's a guy isn't it?"

Haru could feel her face color as a great big grin crept across Hiromi's face.

"I'm right aren't I? So who is it? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

"It's no one you would know," Haru said.

"Oh? Then at least tell me his name!" Hiromi demanded.

Haru shook her head. "I can't say."

"Come on Haru, it's not like I'm going to make fun of a name."

Haru refused to speak. For about the next hour, Hiromi had pestered Haru for the name but Haru wouldn't (even if her life depended on in). When it was time to leave school, Hiromi had finally given up (she knew she wasn't getting the name). As the girl went their separate ways home, Haru became lost in thought once again. It was only when a loud car beeped, causing her move out of the street, Haru realized where she was.

"The crossroads," Haru whispered. The same crossroads where she had met Muta. Then Muta had led her to the Cat Bureau and there was where she had met the cat she had been hung up on for the two years since their journey. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.

Haru sighed in the remembrance of the last words Baron had ever said to her. _Remember, whenever you have trouble, you know where to find us. Until then, farewell._

"Until then?" Haru whispered. Then Haru's dull eyes lit up. "Until the next time! That means I can see Baron again!"

Excited, Haru searched around for the familiar off white ball of fur, she had met the first time. This time, she was sure to tell the Baron how she really felt.

**Thank goddess it done. This is my first attempt at an anime movie fanfiction so please judge but with positive cristism. I will have the next chapter up soon, I promise. As well as another chapter for "A Frozen Flower is Just as Pretty".**_** Until then, farewell.**_


	2. The Cat Bureau

Haru finally found out that she can see Baron again but one problem- how was she to get back to the Cat Bureau? She looked around the crossroads until black enveloped the sky. Just as she was about to go home for the day, a car's headlight shined on the familiar ball of white fluff siting on one of the plastic chairs.

"Muta!" Haru exclaimed.

The fluff seemed to develop a head which turned towards Haru. There it was the same white, fluffy face with a dark grey circle around the left eye. Muta's dull eyes lit up and he jump from the chair and started away.

"Wait, Muta!" Haru asked as she followed him.

Muta didn't slow down, he seemed to be in a rush. After following the cat for a few minutes, Haru seemed to vaguely remember the route, it was the same route she had followed Muta down before.

When they stopped, everything else seemed to be forgotten. It was the Cat Bureau. Muta slowly stood up on both of his hind legs.

"Haru!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Muta," Haru smiled.

"It's good to see you, kid."

"Yeah, it has been a while."

"What is this? Do my eyes deceive me? Haru?"

The black crow landed on his pedestal.

"Toto?" Haru asked.

"Yes?" answered the bird. "It is nice to see you again."

"It is. How is everyone?"

"I'm good," Muta said," but I can't say the same for Wormbreath over here."

"Hey!" Toto screeched.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"Nothing," Toto said. "It's just been way to quiet around here between Muta always going out and nothing else around here."

"What about Baron?"

Toto's eyes looked concerned.

"Haru, Baron's gone."


	3. The Invatation

"What?" Haru screeched. "What do you mean Baron's gone?"

"I mean exactly that," Toto said as he flew down to the floor. "He left almost a month ago."

"Where?" Haru asked.

"I believe he left a note," Muta said as he walked over to the Cat Bureau. Haru followed inside through the door and Toto through the window. Muta poked around through the cabinet on the side of the room. When he had found the piece of paper, Haru remembered when Muta had taken out the cake and Baron saved his pen before the cake knocked it over. Muta handed Haru the already opened envelop. Haru read it out loud.

"_My friends-_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. I have moved. I leave all my things to you two, please look after the bureau. I do not plan on returning but if anyone does come for assistance, don't be afraid to help them._

_-__Baron __Humbert von Gikkingen_"

Baron had written his name as a signature. Haru ran her fingers against the dry ink, remembering the cat's white and orange fur.

"I can't believe he's gone," Haru whispered.

"Neither can we," Muta agreed.

"But he doesn't seem like the kind that would just get up and leave without telling anyone," Haru murmured.

"Yeah," Toto said.

Just then, Muta's stomach growled.

"Muta!" Toto cried out.

"What? I can't help it when I'm hungry!" Muta defended his stomach.

Toto just sighed. "Well, there might be some left over cake in the cabinet. It may have gone bad by now though."

"I don't care."

Muta took out the half-eaten cake from the cabinet and set it on the desk. Muta then started to cut himself a slice.

"Muta!" Toto exclaimed.

"What?" Muta asked, annoyed.

"That cake has mold on it, throw it out!"

Muta let out an irritated sigh and dropped the cake slice into the small silver bin next to the desk. Just as the light blue frosting hit the bottom of the bin, Haru's eyes caught something.

"Toto, what's that?" Haru pointed to a small piece of paper that the slice sat on. Toto flipped over the cake and pulled out the paper.

"It's an invite and it's addressed to Baron," Toto explained.

"To what?" Haru asked.

"To a ball," Toto paused.

"Where is it?"

"It's to a ball at the Cat Kingdom."


	4. Lune

"The Cat Kingdom?" Haru asked as she remembered the giant castle and the cats within it.

"Yeah. The letter is even signed by the Cat King," Toto showed Haru the signature.

Haru looked at the piece of parchment.

"But it says Lune Catswin," Haru said.

"Yes. Soon after you went back to your own world, Lune took the throne in his father's place. Now I believe the old Cat King just goes by Inir," Toto explained.

"Inir?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is, why would Lune send Baron a ball invite? He doesn't care for balls or the Cat Kingdom," Toto said.

"You've got to understand, the letter was in the trash. Maybe Baron was kidnapped like Haru was," Muta wondered.

"I doubt Baron would allow himself to be taken and there are no signs of a struggle in the bureau," Haru concurred.

"We could ask Lune," Muta suggested.

"How?" Toto asked. "The last time we went to the lake that looks like a cat paw to get to the Cat Kingdom but I don't know how Baron managed to pass through it."

"I have an idea," Haru announced. "Follow me."

"Haru where are we going?" Toto whispered in the girl's ear. Haru's response was a simple finger over her mouth. The three of them had left the Cat Bureau and were on their way to where Haru had first met the talking cat, the street near her school. Haru believed she would find Lune where he was the first time, getting the fish cookies at the corner flower shop.

"Lula's Flower Shop?" Toto softly read the sign above the shop.

"Mhm. This is where I first met Lune. I had saved him from being hit by a truck and that's when I got involved with the Cat Kingdom," Haru explained as she looked around the scenery. "But I don't see him anywhere."

"There he is!" Muta exclaimed, not really caring who heard him, as he pointed towards the darn blue tail that flicked from side to side out of the flower shop's window. Haru and Muta quickly ran over to the window, with Toto flying close behind.

"Lune!" Haru called as she reached the tail.

Out from the window peeked the familiar, blue-fur face of the prince two years ago. Lune's red and green eyes widened at the sight of Haru. He then jumped down from his perch and beaconed for the three to follow him down the alley. When the four had reached the dead-end of the alley, Lune stood up on his back paws.

"Haru!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Lune," Haru smiled.

"Enough with the formalities," Muta snapped. "We need your help Lune."

"What is it?" Lune asked.

"Do you know where Baron is?"

"No. The last I saw of him was in the spiral tower two years ago," Lune said.

"Then what is this?" Muta demanded as he shoved the invitation in Lune's face.

"It's an invitation to a royal ball that celebrates my anniversary. I don't know how you got it though, seeing as I didn't have your addresses," Lune explained.

"We didn't receive it, Baron did."

"Well I know Baron doesn't care for balls and I wasn't going to bother because I knew he wouldn't come but she insisted he did," Lune muttered.

"She?" Haru asked.

"Yes. Maru."


	5. The Potion

"Paurua?" Haru asked.

"Yes. She is my cousin. She came to the Cat Kingdom about 3 weeks ago to celebrate the anniversary. Two days after her arrival, she found the list of guests for the ball and persisted that I invite the Baron. Paurua persisted so much that I sent him an invite just to get her off my back," Lune explained.

"Alright but that doesn't explain why Baron is missing. The Ball still hasn't happened right?" Muta said.

"That's right. We could go back to the Cat Kingdom to see if he's there," Lune offered. "I haven't seen much of anyone because I have been busy with Yuki and the ball, so I don't know."

"I know I'm going to regret this but," Muta started, "if it means getting Baron back I'll go back to the Cat Kingdom."

"Count me in," Toto agreed.

Lune smiled and looked towards Haru.

"Haru?" he asked.

"You know I will!" Haru said.

"Then here," Lune pulled a small flask out of a small bag that held the cookies on his side. "This is a potion that will turn you into a cat again, however, this one is temporary and I don't know how long it will last."

"It's alright," Haru stated as she took the potion and drank it. Sure enough, her hands turned into paws, cat ears perked up from her hair and whiskers come out from the sides of her nose. When the changing had finished, Haru was just a little bit shorted than Lune. Lune then walked over to the dead end wall and tapped his paw on it three times. A portal appeared from where he tapped.

"Let's be off then," Lune said as jumped through the portal. Haru, Muta, and Toto followed the blue cat.


	6. The Alarming News

"Ow…" Haru mumbled as she landed on the familiar grass. As she lifted up her head, she saw the castle from two years ago. They were at the Cat Kingdom.

Haru slowly got up and began to look for Muta and Toto. Her hand quickly met with the soft white fur.

"Muta?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. It's me, kid," Muta responded. "Do you see Toto?"

"No."

"I'm over here."

Toto then flew down over to the two of them.

"I guess we're all here," Muta said.

"Wait. Where's Lune?" Haru asked.

The three looked around but saw the blue cat nowhere.

"Maybe he went back to the castle?" Toto suggested.

"That's as good a guess as any."

That voice wasn't any of the three's. It was female. Haru turned around to see a cat, around the same size of Yuki, but instead of white fur she had silky black fur, as dark as night and her eyes matched.

"Who are you?" Muta asked.

"My name is Mint. I work in the palace. I believe King Lune is still working on the ball preparations," the black cat responded.

"Wait. You work in the palace?" Haru said.

"Yes, that's right," Mint confirmed.

"Can you tell me about a cat named Paurua?" Haru asked.

"Do you mean Queen Paurua Brightfur?" Mint asked. "Yes, I have seen her around the palace. She is quite a character."

"Queen?"

"She is, well going to be, the queen of the Feline Fairlands, just a few days east of the Cat Kingdom."

"What do you mean 'going to be'?" Haru asked.

"Queen Paurua is going to be the queen of the Feline Fairlands when she gets married. I heard that it was going to be a week after the ball."

Haru didn't want to ask but the question clawed at her like a cat on a scratching post.

"To whom?" Haru got out.

"All the female cats are so jealous,"

No.

"Queen Paurua is getting married to,"

Please no.

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

Haru could feel the heavy weight of her heart as it dropped into her stomach.

**Ok. Ok. I'm sorry this took so long. I'm on vacation, give me a break. The next chapter will be up very soon I promise. What actually got me to finish this chapter was the fact that I saw my story got 9 reviews (fangirl squeal). I was soooo happy! And just to clarify- Paurua, Feline Fairlands, and Mint are all made up by me (also in the comments, someone talked about Maru, that was just Paurua's original name, sorry for the change, I just realized after I posted it the Maru was way too much like Haru). I plan to make this story maybe 11 or 12 chapters long for all those out there reading my story and dying to know what happens next! So expect the next chapter within the next few days (and please don't be afraid to check out my other stories)!**


	7. A Broken Heart Gives New Hope

**``````````I am so sorry about kind of disappearing of the face of the Earth there…. I don't blame you if some of you have given up on the story but I will finish it. Think about this as a Christmas gift. I have made I promise to myself to have the next 3 chapters up and running by the end of this year. And now what you all have been waiting for- the next chapter.**

Haru couldn't speak. It was as if her entire throat had closed up, just barely leaving enough room for her to gather small breaths.

"Baron?" Muta asked.

"Yes," Mint responded. "All the females in the palace are so jealous. Even the ones who have mates." Mint let out a small giggle.

Muta turned to Haru. "I'm sorry, kid."

"What for?" Haru said in a small voice, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. "It's not like it's the end of the world right?" Haru began the slowly walk away from the three. "I mean, he's just a cat, right? Just a cat….."

Small animal sounds began to come from Haru. It wasn't before her hands began to feel wet that she realized she was crying. The cat figure stopped walking and crotched down and grabbed her knees. Muta walked over to her and put his paw on her shoulder. Haru continued to softly cry. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"You love him, don't you?"

Haru looked up. It was Mint that had spoken. She just stared at the cat.

"Don't you?"

"…Yes…" Haru admitted.

"Then let him go."

Haru stopped crying and stood up.

"Let him go?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't know how but Queen Paurau captivated the Baron. He won't look at anyone else and refuses to leave her side. I had seen the Baron once before I knew Queen Paurau because a lot of cats would go to him for help. When I went to see him the first time, he was calm and collected. Now he seems like a totally different cat. I don't think there's anything you can do," Mint explained.

"I see," Haru murmured.

"I think you should see him once more," Toto said. "I mean, we did come all this way and it'd seem like a waste if you didn't."

"I guess," Haru said.

"Well the ball is tonight," Mint informed. "I believe I could get a dress for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Mint. I promise, after this, I will not see Baron again."


	8. The Ball

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present King Lune and Queen Yuki."

The ballroom was filled to the brim with fur in silk dresses and satin suits. All of which were clapping their paws. Lune and Yuki made their way down the wide, golden steps. Lune greeted all of the official felines and then made his way over Haru, Muta, and Toto.

"I feel like a marshmallow being stuffed into a keyhole," Muta muttered as he attempted to pull the top of his tuxedo down.

"Oh, be quiet will you. It'll be fine," Toto muttered under his breath.

Muta made what sounded like an annoyed grunt but didn't say anything else. The three bowed before Lune and Yuki.

"Please, raise your heads," Yuki asked in her ever so soft voice. "You all do not need to bow."

"But it is polite to do so," Haru insisted.

Yuki smiled. "It is so good to see you all. I'm glad you could come."

"Our pleasure," Toto said. "Missy over here was actually hoping to see the Baron."

"Toto!" Haru snapped.

"It's quite alright. I believe I saw the Baron over there. I want to say he was with _that_ cat."

"_That_ cat?"

"Lune's cousin, Paurau."

Lune gave an awkward smile. "Yeah. Yuki doesn't really like Paurau….."

"Why not?" Haru asked.

"She is so arrogant. She believes she is the best cat there is. I don't know what the Baron sees in her," Yuki explained.

"All though, I must say, the Baron has been acting weird since he got here. He hasn't really been himself," Lune admitted.

"I want to see him," Haru decided.

"He's right over there," Yuki pointed.

Haru slowly made way over to the very corner of the ball room, her light yellow dress bellowing in the back. The dress was like the one from before only it seemed to be more elegant. Everything else didn't seem to matter, Haru eyes were locked on the white top hat and tailcoat. Haru stopped walking.

"Baron," Haru whispered.

The top hat and tailcoat turned around revealing the familiar orange fur and whiskers.

Ever so slightly, the cat whispered "I'm sorry but, who are you?"


	9. A Weird Hello

"I'm sorry but- who are you?"

Everything shattered. Haru couldn't speak. How could he not remember her? Sure, two years IS a long time but there's no way he could've forgotten….. Is there?

"Baron, who are you talking to?"

A white cat, with a single black spot covering her ear, appeared next to the Baron. She placed her paw inside of his.

"I don't know, Paurua. She has yet to tell me her name."

Haru opened her mouth but before a sound could come out, a voice called from behind her.

"Haru!" Muta appeared by her side. "Good, you found 'em."

Muta eyed Paurua for a second then looked at the Baron.

"Hey, Baron! Nice to see you!" he grinned.

"Muta, there's something wrong. I don't think Baron-"

"Nice to see you too, Muta. It has been a while," Baron responded.

Stilling grinning, Muta looked towards Haru.

"So, what were you saying, kid?"

Haru stayed silent, for she didn't know what to say.

"Say, Muta, you know this feline?" the Baron asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I know her," Muta responded, dumbfounded. "It's Haru."

"Haru?" Baron thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe I know any cat by the name of Haru."

Muta just starred at the Baron.

"You are joking, right?" Mura finally said. "It's Haru, for Pete's sake!"

Paurua walked forward.

"He says he doesn't any cat by the name of Haru, now leave him be!" she demanded. "Baron, sweetie, let's go. These alley cats aren't worth our time."

Paurua locked her arm around his. Baron's face turned into a dumb, love-struck smile.

"Yes, my dear," he said as they began to walk away.

Muta and Haru just stood there.

"What just happened?"


End file.
